Insurrection
The Insurrection is a faction in the Red vs. Blue universe, first appearing in the episode My House, From Here. They are a military force made up of soldiers who have broken off from the UNSC, serving as the primary antagonists of Seasons 9 and 10. Role in Plot Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility Insurrection soldiers are first seen running the Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility. Agents North and South Dakota infiltrated the Facility in order to recover data on the Sarcophagus. However Agent South alerted the entire base of the Freelancers' presence. As the two made their way through the facility to the helipad, they killed every Insurrectionist soldier they saw. However, they were trapped at the helipad. Carolina used her camouflaging armor enhancement to surprise and attack the soldiers who trapped North and South. Meanwhile, and unknown to the other Freelancers, Agent Texas planted a transmitter to destroy the facility. When the Freelancers left, the base exploded, presumably killing all but one soldier. However the Freelancers' Pelican was pursued by two Insurrectionist Longswords. After a narrow escape the Pelican was saved by the Mother of Invention. Mission for the Sarcophagus Eventually the Freelancers began their mission to recover the Sarcophagus. While picking a lock in the building, York activates an alarm alerting their pressance to the Insurrection. They send a squad to deal with the Freelancers. The Freelancers quickly dispose of the soldiers, save for one a Flame soldier. He battled Wash and Carolina until he was eventually killed via Gravity Hammer. However when the Freelancers reached the roof of the building they were quickly greeted by more Insurrectionists, including the one who survived the Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility. However all the Insurrectionists were killed, and the building destroyed, when the Mother of Invention fired a MAC round at the building, destroying it as it did to the research facility. Battle on the Highway Team A then goes after a lead Insurrection scientist named Rhee Sebiel, who is carrying the briefcase containing the code to open the sarcophagus. As he heads under an overpass Agent Maine jumps onto his vehicle. He kills Rhee and takes the briefcase. Meanwhile Agent Texas is being pursued on a highway by two Insurrectionist Warthogs. Two response teams are sent in after Team A, and the response teams chase them down the highway in Hornets. Three soldiers with jetpacks jump off of the hornets. One, a sniper, lands on a truck, while the other two begin to attack the Agents on the warthog. Tex comes up on the opposite highway and fires a rocket launcher at one of the Warthogs pursuing her. The other one crashes into the one she destroyed. She then ramps and fires at one of the Hornets attacking Team A. While fighting the two soldiers with Carolina, Maine notices a red laser to his side. He turns around to see Carolina in the sniper's sights and shields her with his body. Carolina continues to fight the two soldiers near her and when one of the soldiers gets the briefcase from Maine's unconscious body she tackles him to a nearby truck with barrels on it. The two soldiers begin to focus on her and she takes cover behind a barrel. Meanwhile Maine gets back up and York rams the warthog into the truck the sniper is on sending him flying off, however thanks to his jetpack he is able to live and begins to go to his teammates before being punched by Maine, causing him to fall off the highway. Maine then goes to help Carolina with the two soldiers. The four seem to be evenly matched but then the female soldier is stabbed with Maine's brute shot by Carolina. She tosses her magnum to the sleeveless soldier and he shoots Maine several times in the throat with it. Carolina attacks him and begins to fight both again. However Maine gets up again and picks up his brute shot. He tries to help Carolina by shooting one of the soldiers, however one shoots him and he fires at the truck's rear tires instead. The four go flying and female soldier is not seen again. However the sleeveless soldier grabs the briefcase and gets onto his Hornet. Carolina lands in the Warthog with York and has him pursue the soldier, along with Agent Texas still on her motorcycle. The Hornet attempts to escape by going through a tunnel and shooting the door controls causing it to close. Tex races into the door before it closes and Carolina has York jump out before she jumps in a small hole before the door closes. She uses her Speed Unit to catch up with Tex. The sleeveless soldiers notices this but does nothing of it. However Tex does another ramp, this time throwing her motorcycle at the Hornet causing it to explode. However again thanks to his jetpack the sleeveless soldier is able to escape. Carolina uses her speed unit to pursue him along the rooftops and tackles the soldier onto a lower highway. She punches him midair causing him to hit a car and fall off the edge of the highway. Tex then recovers the briefcase for Project Freelancer. Mission in Space The Insurrection returns in Season 10: Episode 2 when Freelancers Carolina, York, Washington, C.T, North and South Dakota launch an attack on a space station in an attempt to take down the leader. The mission fails, however, as C.T leaves the group and is revealed to have a romantic relationship with the leader and they escape to the longshore shipyards. Battle at the Longshore Shipyards Sent on a mission by the Director, Agent Wyoming and an unidentified blue soldier arrive at the Longshore Shipyards which were under control by the Insurrectionists. Shortly after C.T.'s and the leader's arrival, Project Freelancer began it's assault. Agents Carolina, York, Washington, North Dekota, and South Dekota were dropped into the base from directly above via pelican. After defeating most of the soldiers, Carolina, York, and Washington found themselves cornered by a group of snipers led by the Insurrectionist sniper. With assistance from North and his A.I Theta (with use of his detached bubble shield), the snipers were killed. However, the remaining Insurrectionist soldiers arrived afterwards. The sleeveless soldier engages York in physical combat, which is retaliated by Carolina. The female Insurrectionist and the Red Demo Man arrive in a warthog and attempt to kill the Freelancers. The female soldier is kicked off the gunner by Carolina and engaged. Suddenly Agent Maine emerges from the drop pod eager for revenge. The Red Demo Man unsuccessfuly attempts to run over Maine but he destroys his warthog. Carolina then takes on the female and Red Demo Man at once while Maine easily conquers the sleeveless one. Maine joins in on the fight and assists Carolina in the defeat of the soldiers. C.T. and the Insurrectionist leader are seen inside the building heading for a bunker. They become aware that they are being followed and wound the blue soldier. The two turret soldiers set a postion blocking the path to the bunker as C.T. and the leader head for safety. Wyoming attempts to kill the soldiers but is unsuccessful. York, Washington, and Carolina arrive shortly after to assist him. But before they can formulate a plan, agent Texas arrives and runs past the soldiers toward the bunker. Unwilling to let Tex best her again, Carolina follows her toward the bunker. Unable to get inside with turrets set up, Carolina orders the other soldiers to find a way to cut the power. The blue soldier rises up again from his injury and manages to use the grenade launcher on his assault rifle to hit and crush both turret soldiers. With all enemies gone, York and Delta cut the power, allowing Carolina and Tex access to the bunk. C.T. tries to convince the leader to escape with her so they can find the new artifact. The leader's hesitance to leave his fallen comrades gives the two Freelancers outside an opportunity to corner them. As they attempt to capture the Insurrectionist, C.T. reveals that they are working to expose Project Freelancer's illegal actions. However, Tex soon engages C.T. and the Insurrectionist leader in combat, with Carolina following. The Freelancers defeat the soldiers but C.T. and the leader escape in a pod. C.T. then dies, due to her injuries, and the male C.T. seen at the desert in Recreation was actually the leader of the Insurrectionists, who donned her armor in remorse for her death. Weaponry It appears the Insurrection has everything the UNSC and Project Freelancer have weapon and vehicle wise along with quite a few Covenant weapons. Notable Members Rhee Sebial.png|Rhee Sebiel Red Demo Man's new arm.png|Red Demo Man Flamethrower shark guy.png|Insurrectionist Flame Soldier Insurrectionsit sniper.png|Insurrectionist Sniper Throat Injury 2.png|Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier Brute shot stab!.png|Female Insurrection Soldier Insurrectionist talks with CT.png|Insurrectionist Leader and C.T. Insurrectionist Turret Men.png|Twin Insurrectionist Turret Soldiers External Links *Insurrectionist Category:Teams Category:Insurrection Category:Antagonists